Perfect Price
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Harvey sends Mike on his own to get new suits. Mike does, with a little secret help, and Harvey loves it. Non-explicit, Fluffy Slash. One-shot Series.


Hey Guys, Enjoy! Review please(:

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>Perfect Price.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I don't own Suits. **  
><strong>**Summary ::** Harvey sends Mike on his own to get new suits. Mike does, with a little secret help, and Harvey loves it. Non-explicit Slash. One-shot Series.

**Series;** Happiness Is :: One-shots.

**Dedicated to Matt. RIP. You'll be missed, loved, and never forgotten. **

It wasn't a negotiation, it wasn't something Mike could get out of, there wasn't a single compromise that Harvey would let him even begin to use. It was a command, an order, he had to do it.

Mike needed new suits - and good ones. Simple as that.

After they left work Harvey had given him the address and sent him on his own while he went to meet Matt Moyen, a client, for dinner. Harvey had offered at first to buy a few but Mike politely declined and headed off on his own.

After two hours, Mike threw his hands up in the air. This was pointless, ridiculous, there was no way he was going to be able to do this. Every price tag he had seen he didn't even want to think about anymore. He was only slightly regretting not taking Harvey up on his offer.

A young girl, who worked at the department, smiled at him from across the floor and headed his way. "Need some help?" She asked. Mike glanced around before nodding embarrassingly. She gave him another smile. "Follow me." She whispered, taking his arm and leading him out of the current section. They ended up in a back room, clothes lining every inch of the walls. Mike glanced around before looking back at the young girl.

"Now, don't tell anyone I'm doing this, cause I'll probably get fired but-" She started, taking a suit jacket off one of the racks infront of them and holding it up to Mike, tilting her head a bit, "I just see that guy, the one you've been in here before with, and it's kind of obvious what you're doing here." She put that suit back before picking out another one. Mike laughed.

"I'm that bad, huh?"

She just nodded, laughing slightly. "How many did he tell you to get?"

"Like three. I just...I don't-"

"Don't worry. We can make that work." She smiled and handed him that suit set before walking off to another rack. Mike watched in slight confusion for a little while before she reappeared infront of him with two more suits. "Come on." Mike followed without protest.

She stood behind the counter, punching numbers on the cash register. Mike was looking at the tags on each suit. "Seriously though, I don't think I can actually-"

"Seriously though, relax." She punched in a few more buttons before shooting Mike a smile. "Clearance sale." She winked.

Mike laughed. "Are they?" He asked.

"No. But they can be." Mike gave her a confused look. She held out her hand. "Let me see your credit card."

"What?"

"Just hand it over."

Mike waited a few seconds before complying. He watched as she rang up the things in his hands and groaned as the number on the bill multiplying. It just kept going up, close to a thousand dollars now. "Can I have my card back?" He asked making a face. She gave him a smile, before touching a button and the price that Mike saw had cut itself in over half. He looked up at her with amazement and shock and she laughed. "Say nothing." She whispered. He nodded dumbfounded as he was handed back his credit card. "Enjoy your day." She gave him a bright smile and handed him back the suits after placing them in hang-up bags.

When Mike got home, still a bit dazed, he smiled as he hung the suits up in his section of the closet. He felt sort of giddy. He had done what Harvey asked, by himself, sort of, and he was able to afford it - not that he would tell Harvey what had happened. He ran a hand through his hair before looking back at the suits and practically laughing.

-x-

An hour later Harvey walked into the condo. "Mike!" He called. He slipped his suit jacket off his shoulders, placing it over the back of one of the barstools. "Michael!" He called again, pulling a glass down from the cabinet and filling it with water. He heard their bedroom door close along with footsteps and turned to see his associate in a different suit than he saw this morning - or ever really. The lawyer smiled. "You went and got a new suit."

"Suit-ssss."

The older man raised his eyebrows before giving him an up-and-down look, then smirked. "Very nice." He said as he sipped at his drink. Mike leaned against the hallway opening, slipping the jacket off his shoulders and tossing it over the edge of the closet couch before looking up and meeting eyes with his boss. Harvey swallowed hard as he narrowed his gaze towards the blonde. Mike's hands loosened the skinny silk tie around his neck before his fingers dropped to the buttons of his dress shirt.

Harvey watched closely as Mike pulled the tie away and left his shirt open. Harvey put his water glass down and closed the space between them within seconds, hands on the open sides of his associates shirt. Mike bit softly into his lower lip. His eyelashes lifted slowly to reveal the different shades of beautiful blue that laid beneath them. Harvey's fingers flexed over the fabric. "Nice shirt." He whispered.

Mike rolled his eyes, arms lifting up to wrap around his neck. "Just kiss me, you idiot." Harvey didn't need to be told twice. The older man smiled against Mike's lips and the associate couldn't help but do the same.

After stumbling into their room with Harvey making more comments about Mike's new attire as they pulled at eachother's clothes, he laid the blonde down gently on the bed. Mike looked up as Harvey leaned over him. "You look really good, Mike." Harvey complimented. He was given a grateful smile.

"You should see the other ones." He tugged on Harvey's shirt, pulling him into another kiss. The lawyer's hands roamed under the dress shirt and pulled Mike closer.

The blonde made a mental note to thank the sales girl next time they - his coherent thoughts faded from his mind as Harvey's mouth left his and he felt kisses form a line across his neck then down his chest.

* * *

><p>There's another one-shot(: I hope you liked it. Review it please! (:<p> 


End file.
